


Merci

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fauteuil roulant, Fred aime Lucie, Lucie aime Fred, Remerciement, Références à la saison 2, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred et Lucie ont une discussion...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/2229"></a><br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Merci

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : AbbyGibbs  
> Série : Caïn  
> Couple : Caïn/Lucie  
> Genre : Romance ; respect.  
> Spoilers : Aucun. Cependant il y a des références à la saison un et deux.
> 
> Note d'auteur : Je ne sais pas d'où cette idée me vient, mais j'ai eu en regardant le second épisode de la saison 1 "Justices" mais je ne le mets pas comme spoilers car je ne fais que vaguement référence aux événements qui se sont produit dans l'épisode ou du moins quelques uns.
> 
> Je voudrais remercier : Bruno Debrandt, Julie Delarme ainsi que tous les acteurs et membre de l'équipe qui font de la série "Caïn" ce qu'elle est.
> 
> A vous de voir ce que vous en pensé !

"Fred ?" L'appela, sa collègue et amie, Lucie Delambre lorsqu'elle s'aperçue qu'il n'avançait plus.

 

"Hein ?"

 

"Ah. Te revoilà enfin !" Fit-elle un doux sourire aux lèvres.

 

Caïn leva sur elle un regard hébété. Il eut besoin de quelques instants pour se remettre entièrement dans le contexte de la réalité.

 

"Désolé."

 

Lucie fit quelques pas en arrière pour être à nouveau près de lui. Elle était certaine qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'elle allait faire mais le fit tout de même, de plus il n'y avait pas trop de monde autour d'eux. Donc, il y avait une petite chance qu'il ne soit pas trop vexé.

 

Le lieutenant Delambre s'accroupit près de lui afin qu'il ne doive plus lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Fred la regarda, alors qu'elle lui sourit.

 

Caïn la fixa des yeux quelques instants de plus et finalement après ce qui sembla une éternité à la jeune femme, lui dit : "Merci."

 

Surprise, Delambre fronça les sourcils. "Merci, mais pourquoi ?"

 

Fred Caïn tendit la main et lui caressa doucement la joue. Lucie ferma les yeux quasi automatiquement. "Pour m'avoir supporté depuis le début, de ne pas avoir lâché prise et surtout pour m'avoir traité comme quelqu'un de normal et non pas comme un handicapé."

 

Lucie Delambre ouvrit doucement les yeux. "Fred, tu es une personne normale, ouais, il est certain que mon mode de locomotion quotidien est un peu différent du tiens vu que tu roules à travers la vie, alors que moi je marche à travers elle. C'est tout ! Tu es un homme à part entière, ta chaise tu en a besoin pour te déplacer pour les gens qui te connaissent, elle finit par disparaitre. Pour ma part, je sais qu'elle est là, mais je m'en fou."

 

Caïn sourit à ces mots : "Tu vois, c'est pour ça, que je veux te dire merci, Lucie."

 

"Pas de quoi, merci à toi, Fred, d'être celui que tu es."

 

Caïn avait toujours eu l'habitude de penser à des tas de choses. En particulier, comment attraper les criminels. Une autre chose qu'il savait bien faire aussi c'est de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

 

Il ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'il voulait mourir car il était un monstre d'égoïsme. Au début même, il n'avait pensé qu'à ça, pensant que le vie ne valait pas le coup de vivre et ne supportant pas le regard de pitié que lui renvoyait les personnes autour de lui. Seulement, le destin en avait décidé autrement…

 

Aujourd'hui, il clamait toujours haut et fort qu'il était responsable de l'accident qu'il l'avait cloué dans un fauteuil, mais il ne s'apitoyait plus sur son sort comme il le faisait au début. La raison était accroupie près de lui : Lucie.

 

Lucie faisait faire ressortir le meilleur qu'il avait en lui. "Merci de me rappeler que je suis pas uniquement un corps cassé."

 

"Ça va te paraître con, je sais. Mais n'as-tu jamais pensé que tu devais finir en fauteuil ?"

 

Fred la regarda surprit par ses propos. "Non pas vraiment. Je sais que tu as hésitée longtemps entre devenir flic ou te marier avec Dieu. Mais je ne pense pas avoir voulu devenir handicapé. Mourir oui, mais handicapé non." Lui répondit Fred un peu sur la défensive.

 

"Ne soit pas sur la défensive et laisse-moi t'expliquer."

 

"Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi."

 

"Tu me fais trop d'honneur, là !"

 

"Je peux être bon prince quand je le veux. Ne reste pas accroupie, je n'aime pas ça. Viens plutôt t'asseoir sur mes genoux." Lui propos a-t-il en lui tendant une de ses mains.

 

Une des arcades sourcilières du lieutenant Delambre se leva. "T'es certain de ce que tu me demandes de faire ?"

 

"Lucie, je ne te le demanderais pas si je n'en étais pas certain, tu me connais depuis bien plus longtemps qu'hier, non ?"

 

"Si tu le dis." Fit-elle en le regardant sérieusement, mais son sourire ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement. "Mais ne va pas te faire des idées, hein ?"

 

"Qui ça, moi ? Mais je ne me le permettrai pas, lieutenant Delambre." Répondit-il tout sourire.

 

"Oui c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète."

 

"Bon tu m'explique ta théorie ou je vais finir par croire que c'est toi et non pas moi qui profite de la situation."

 

"Hum, qui sait ?" Lui dit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux espiègles.

 

Lucie caressa la joue de Fred du bout des doigts avant d'y placer un doux bisou. Lucie commença ensuite à lui expliquer sa théorie.

 

"C'est simple, qui te dit que même si tu n'aurais pas eu ton passé sulfureux, il faut dire les choses comme elles sont."

 

"Je te le fais pas dire."

 

"Qui te dit que tu n'aurais pas atterrit en fauteuil roulant de toute façon ? Il se peut aussi que même si tu aurais été un mari et un père modèle. Cela n'aurait probablement rien changé, tu aurais toujours eu ton accident qui t'as amené à te retrouver en fauteuil roulant."

 

Fred réfléchit quelques instants en contemplant ce que venait de lui dire sa collègue et meilleure amie.

 

"C'est pas évident mais c'est vrai que je me débrouille pas mal pour un flic à roulettes, non ?"

 

Delambre sourit. "Je ne connais pas un grand nombre de bipèdes capable d'en faire autant."

 

Il glissa ses bras doucement autour de la taille de Lucie. Celle dernière ne réagit pas. En réponse à son geste elle se pencha vers lui et effleura ses lèvres sur celle de Fred Caïn.

 

"Notre rencontre est une conséquence de ton accident."

 

Peut-être que Lucie avait raison après tout. Ce qui lui était arrivé est arrivé était peut-être arrivé pour l'amener là où il était aujourd'hui. Il aimait faire son boulot ; traquer les criminels. Se demandant ce qui les avait poussés juste qu'à l'extrême. Pourquoi une personne en arrive-t-elle à en tuer une autre qu'est-ce qui leur fait penser que c'est le dernier recours ? C'est ce qui le faisait carburer.

 

La plupart des gens qu'il rencontrait, criminels ou non avaient tendance à le sous-estimer ce qui l'amusait beaucoup car cela lui permettait de garder l'effet de surprise. Lorsqu'ils voyaient arrivé le flic à roulettes, ils se méfiaient rarement.

 

Le regard d'un homme ou d'une femme change forcément face à l'handicap d'un tiers. Allez savoir pourquoi le cerveau se met à croire que puisqu'on ne sait pas utiliser ses jambes, on ne pas être intelligent. Ridicule. Le fait qu'une personne ne sache plus utiliser ses jambes, ne change rien à son intelligence. Fred cela ne le dérangeait pas, il utilisait cela à son avantage. L'assassin ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, finissait toujours par baisser sa garde face à lui. Comme ce débile de Wolf qui pensait ne rien avoir à craindre de lui. Ce type était d'une telle arrogance… Il l'avait traité de demi mec et pourtant c'est lui qui avait atterrit derrière les barreaux d'une prison.

 

Au souvenir de Wolf le visage de Fred s'illumina d'un sourire.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Fit Lucie curieuse.

 

Rien, je pensais à Wolf. "Quel con il a été celui-là."

 

"Ça, je te le fait pas dire. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu lui serres les bijoux de famille ? Car c'est bien ça que tu faisais, n'est-ce pas ?"

 

Fred rit "C'était si évident que ça ?"

 

"Je sais pas moi, mais vu comme il est sorti de ton bureau. Il ne marchait plus très droit. Il donnait assez l'impression de marcher en X."

 

"Il m'a cherché et m'a trouvé."

 

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu peux me le dire maintenant."

 

"Si tu veux le savoir… Il m'a dit, qu'il était pas du genre à se laissé emmerder et encore moi par un demi mec comme moi."

 

"Ah… tout s'explique !"

 

"Et Borel n'avait pas l'air mécontent non plus de le voir sortir de mon bureau avec pas mal de difficulté. J'aurais du lui prêter ma voiture de course."

 

"Ouais, tu te serrais levé, et on serrait sortit de la pièce bras dessus bras dessous."

 

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux aux éclats.

 

"Je t'aime, Lucie." Dit-il brusquement.

 

Ils échangèrent un regard et Lucie comprit tout de suite que Fred était sincère. Elle se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser, mais elle y mit fin brusquement, se leva d'un bon et se mit à courir. Le lieutenant regarda par-dessus son épaule en riant.

 

"Si tu me rattrapes. Je te répète les mots que tu viens de me dire."

 

"Oh toi !" Dit-il en riant lui aussi puis il positionna ses mains le plus en arrière possible sur ses roues avant de les pousser en avant. Il répéta ses mouvements encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la hauteur de Lucie et il l'agrippa pas la taille ce qui eut pour résultat que la jeune femme atterrit sur ses genoux.

 

Delambre riait aux éclats comme une enfant. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait ri autant et encore moins en compagnie d'un homme. Le lieutenant pivota légèrement pour le regarder avant de mettre ses bras autour de son cou et de le serrer fort contre elle.

 

Fred glissa ses bras autour d'elle et répondit à son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant un long moment. Puis Fred lui murmura à l'oreille.

 

"T'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?"

 

Aucune réponse, mais Caïn ne dit rien. Il attendit patiemment et au bout de quelques minutes. "Je t'aime Fred comme je n'ai jamais aimé aucun homme. Je t'aime toi avec ton cheval en métal et tout le toutime."

 

Il fallut au capitaine une fraction de seconde de plus qu'à son habitude pour que son esprit face la connexion entre le cheval de métal et son fauteuil roulant. Puis il rit lui aussi comme un enfant.

 

La femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était vraiment incroyable. Brusquement son handicap lui semblait plus léger. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il pouvait s'arrêter te combattre les fantômes du passé. Il n'avait plus non plus à porter ce fardeau qu'il s'infligeait de porter jour après jour. Son handicap n'était pas son ennemi et il ne l'avait jamais été. Il faisait partie de lui.

 

 

FIN


End file.
